Return to Jasper
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: After being away from Jasper Park for 4 years, Humphrey and Kate decide its time to return. But not all will be the same as it was when they left. Sequal to 'LOVE from you is all I need.'
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my other story 'Love from you is all I need' then you should probably read that one first before reading this or else it won't make much sence. Other than that, read on and enjoy. **

I sat on the edge of the train and watched as trees zoomed past on the outside of the large machine. I was enjoying the large breeze hitting me in the face with . I was keeping a look out for a place I hadn't been to in a long, long while. Not since I ran away from it a long time ago.

About four years ago I took off away from my home of Jasper Park. I left all of my friends behind and never looked back. I did often miss some of my friends, especially three omega buddies. Of course I didn't do this alone.

I took a look back to see my beautiful mate sleeping peacefully. I smiled happily as I reflected on the past couple years we spent together. When I ran away, she decided to come with me. Apparently, she found out that she loved me and chased me down before I could get info the train by myself. There we revealed our true feelings for each other. But I had my doubts about our relationship, we couldn't be mates or even show any effect on to each other without being ripped apart from one another because of me being an omega and her being an alpha.

But she made a very big compromise so that we could be together. She said that she would run away with me and that's what we did. We left Jasper and went to Sawtooth and hadn't been back since.

But that was the problem, we haven't seen anybody we knew for a long time. Its just been Kate and I since we left. Well, I guess that's not entirely true. I looked over to the other side of the train cart and smiled even more. Over there curled up together were my four children. Dakota, Hannah, Katie and Blaze oldest to youngest in that order.

Kate gave birth to them a little less than two years ago. That was the happiest day of our lives. Raising them was the best, most fun and most stressful time of our lives. But in the end it was all worth it. The outcome was four wonderful pups that grew up into fine young adult's.

They were also another reason why we brought them. The only wolves they've seen was each other and Kate and I. They have never met another wolf in their lives. We felt that it didn't seem fair to them. They were growing up and they needed to start thinking about getting mates. They can't do that in a place where there art any other wolves.

I looked back out of the train and saw a very familiar looking place. It was a really large lake the flowed beneath the bridge. This was the place where Kate and I first howled with each other. It brought another smile to my face.

"Now, why does this look so familiar?" I heard a voice from behind me ask.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize the place where we first howled with each other." I said to Kate as she sat down next to me.

"Of course I didn't. I was just messin with you." She told me leaning against me and giving me a kiss.

I gladly accepted it and we sat there passionately kissing one another.

"Eww, get a room you two!" We heard Blaze call from across the cart.

We came out of the kiss and chuckled. "You say that now, but eventually you'll have a mate of your own and you'll be doing the same thing." I told him.

He got up and stretched while releasing a yawn. "Yah, I know. But it'll always be disgusting when you two do it." He said coming up next to us.

"Whatever, just because you don't like to see it don't mean we won't do it." Kate said giving me another quick kiss.

He made a sound of disgust and quickly averted his eyes.

"Still acting immature are we Blaze." Another voice spoke up.

We all looked back and saw Dakota walking towards us.

"Hey Kota, how you do in this fine morning?" Blaze asked.

Dakota eyed him suspiciously,"Fine, what are you up to?" He asked.

Blaze is known by the family for his pranks he loves to pull on all of us. Its one of his only forms of entertainment back in Sawtooth. And everyone knew when he started talking like this that he was up to something. But we have been on this train for quite awhile, what could he possibly do.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, good thing we have this to travel in. Last nights storm was terrible. But good thing we're all in here. Everyone, dry." He started to say slowly.

Dakota just looked at him confused, what was he getting at.

"It would be a shame if everyone got, wet" He said and then proceeding to hurl a rock at the top of the cart. We all looked up to see leaves up in the rafters, dripping water.

Dakota eyes became wide with realization and he tried to escape but he was too late. The rock hit the leave knocking them out of place and loads of water poured down on Dakota and their sisters.

Within seconds the girls were screaming from the shock of the water hitting them, and without even thinking both of them yelled at the same time,"Blaze!"

While they yelled that, Blaze was rolling around on his back laughing his head off. Dakota just looked at him with annoyance. Yep, just a normal day in this family.

After Blaze calmed down Dakota asked him a question. "How were you even able to pull that off. It doesn't make any sence."

"A master pranker always comes prepared." He said.

"Whatever, I don't even want to know anyway." He said as he tried to shake dry.

"You know this is why they dislike you so much." I told them.

"Yah, but I know they love me." he said smugly.

We all just rolled our eyes, some of us out of anger and the others just because this was a classic Blaze thing.

After everyone calmed down and got dry, we all sat down by the doors of the train cart. We were all anticipating the sight of Jasper and couldn't wait to get off this stuffy old train. I couldn't wait to see all the old sights that made Jasper so beautiful and to see all my old friends, hoping that they are still around.

"Tell us again about Jasper dad. I want to hear about it one more time before I actually see it." Katie said.

I nodded my head,"Ok, I can do that. Jasper is a place of thriving life, from the smallest of animals to the tallest of trees. Everything there is colorful and has a lively feeling to it. There is a vast valley that stretches for miles that contains a wide variety of flowers and other growth. I honestly think it'd way more beautiful that Sawtooth, but that's just my opinion." I told them.

"I can't wait to finally see this place. I've heard so many stories about this place and the wolves that live here. Being able to see our grandparents for the first time will be great. I just can't wait to get off this train." Hannah said.

After she said that a sign zipped past us. I only saw it for a few moments but I knew exactly what it said. 'Welcome to Jasper Park'

"We're nearly there. Only a few more moments and we'll be able to jump off right into the western territory. Hopefully many even the western and eastern territory." Kate told them.

She put a very big emphasis on 'hopefully' and I knew exactly why. For weeks after we left Jasper she would have these nightmares that all sowed all the Jasper wolves battling. It was a 'bloody massacre' as she explained it. She thought that she was seeing the truth and blamed herself since she was the one that was supposed to unite the packs by the marriage of her and Garth. And she thought that since she left an all out war broke out.

She told me that it hadn't been the first time she had a dream like this. She told me on the way back from Sawtooth the first time that she had a dream of a battle in the valley where she was supposed to marry Garth.

I kept on trying to tell her that it was just a dream and that she was just making a big deal out of nothing. For awhile she didn't belive me, but over time she stopped having the nightmares and she believed me that everything was fine.

I looked over to her and gave her a reassuring smile, telling her everything was fine. She smiled back and nodded. All this was done in silence so the kids didn't see or hear a thing.

All of a sudden I got a gust of a familiar scent hit my nose. I looked over at Kate and saw that she smelled it too.

"This is where we get off." I told everyone as I stood up and got ready to jump off the train.

Everybody got up and at the same time we all jumped off the train and onto solid ground. I heard a loud thud off to my right and I looked over and saw Blaze lying on the ground.

We all laughed a little as he picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Oh, ha ha ha, no one come to help me up or anything, I'm fine." He said sarcastically.

"Oh your fine you big baby." Dakota teased which in return got Blaze to just roll his eyes.

"Come on you two, stop your bickering and let's get going." I told them as we started to walk.

As we walked no one talked. We just traveled in silence, probably because everyone was a bit nervous about this. Kate and I were coming back to a place that we haven't been to in years, we didn't know how others would react to out return. Then there were the kids. This was new territory for them. They've never been outside of Sawtooth. It must be nerve racking for them to be in a new place like this. US this will be the first time they get to see another wolf besides us.

When we walked for a while and we saw no signs of anyone else, we knew something was wrong. This is Jasper, a place full of wolves. If we get this deep into the territory and see no one then somethings wrong.

I looked over to Kate and saw that she had a worried look on her face. She knew that something was wrong too.

We knew for sure that something was terribly wrong when we got to the main pack area and we saw no one there. It was completely vacant. No one was in sight of this place.

"Where I'd everybody?" Katie asked, everyone else also wanting to know.

"I, I don't know. Everyone is gone." Kate said, a tear falling from her eye.

But she spoke to soon. From behind us we head a bush rustle. We all quickly flipped around and looked at the bush.

I smelled around and caught the scent of another wolf, actually multiple wolves.

"Come on out, we know you're there." Kate called out to them.

"You sure that's a good idea Kate?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me and nodded.

Then out from the bush came a wolf, and then another and then another and so on and so forth until in front of us stood around ten, maybe twelve wolves.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." A wolf asked, obviously the leader. There was actually something familiar about him.

"We were just coming to visit. We had family here but this place seems to be abandoned." I told him.

"Not entirely. There are a few of us that still live around here. There were more a couple of years ago but a war was started and wiped nearly everyone out." He said.

Kate gasped and brought a paw up to her mouth. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"May I ask why this war started." I asked, dreading the answer.

"Because a wolf ran away from her arranged marriage. The eastern leader had a giant fit and he declared war on the west." He told us.

I had a feeling he was going to say that. Before I could say anything, I saw take off the other way.

"Kate, wait." I said as I started chasing after her. From behind me I heard the wolf from earlier say, "Wait, Kate?"

I just ignored it and continued my pursuit on Kate.

**Hey everyone, I'm here with another story. This is just a little short story that will only have one more chapter. I couldn't stop thinking about this and I needed to write some sort of add on to my other one-shot 'Love from you is all I need'**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, there will be one more chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for reading please review. **

**Peace Out**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran frantically through the forest trying to keep up with Kate as best as I could. I may have learned a couple things about being an Alpha over the years of my absence from Jasper, but I was still an omega, and omegas don't run like this. Trying to keep up with Kates Alpha speed was proving difficult, but I was determined. She may be running away to be alone, but in reality I know she needs someone there to comfort her, that someone would be me.

Unfortunately, my omega status got the better of me and eventually she outran me and I lost sight of her. Lucky for me, though, Kate also taught me how to track. Comes in very handy while hunting, or just for trying to find mischievious pups. I easily caught Kates scent and started following it. It wasn't to hard to follow since she was mostly just running in a straight line with the occasional turn and weave to avoid a tree or some other form of plant life.

But after awhile of tracking, I started seeing familiar scenery. I put on a little smile and continued on, not even having to follow her scent anymore. I knew exactly where she was going. So I decided to stop running and just stroll there. That way it would give Kate a few moments to be alone and compose herself and I would be able to take a stroll down memory lane.

The way she was going brought a flood of good memories back to my mind. So many things happen just in this general area. It was the first place Kate and I met, and it was OUR secret place that we would come to and hang out. There really was nothing impressive about this place, but Kate and I noticed that no one really came around this part of the pack. So we decided to make it our own. We even made our own little den. Well I shouldn't say little. It was actually quite big. It took us quite some time to complete, but in the end it was all worth it.

I hadn't been here since a couple days before Kate left for Alpha school. I never came here when she was away because I knew it just wouldn't be the same, and I never showed anyone else because this was Kate and I's special spot.

As I approached the den Kate and I made together, which I knew exactly where she'd be, I started to hear muffled sobs. I quietly entered the den, not wanting to disturb her, but that didn't seem to work. She knew I was there and started talking to me.

"Why did this have to happen? All those deaths, and it's all my fault." She sobbed.

That's when I rushed to her side and lifted her up, making her look directly into my eyes. Her eyes were blood shot from all that crying, but I honestly couldn't blame her. But I couldn't let her blame herself for all of this.

"Kate, I know how all this looks, but you cannot blame any of this on yourself. I remember you saying yourself that if something like this was to happen then they would deserve it for there stubbornness." I pointed out.

"I know, but I never thought that this would actually happen. I never knew they would do this." She replied, still crying.

I just sat there, holding her closely and letting her cry into me. All she needed right now was some comforting. Eventually she would calm down and we could have a real conversation. Which is exactly what happened.

She eventually stopped crying. I could still see the pain in her eyes and a tear or two from time to time. Other than that she was fine.

"I know this is hard for you Kate, but you need to remember all the good things that came from you leaving. For one, we became mates. I don't know about you but that was the best moment of my life. That's what changed everything for me. Then there is the other four wolves in our lives. They might not exist if we never left all those years ago. I know all the things that happened in Jasper sucked, but none of it was your fault. Its your father's fault for trying to force you to marry someone you didn't even know, and it is that other wolf, Tony's fault for not trying to find another way at peace." I explained to her, hoping she would see the reasoning in my words.

She thought about what I said for awhile before she finally smiled lightly. "You're right Humphrey, thank you for helping me see that. It really makes me feel a thousand times better. Thank you." She said, bringing me into a hug.

We stayed there for a second, then I spoke up. "You know, we left our children with a bunch of wolves we don't know." I reminded her.

After I said that, Kate went out in a full sprint back towards where we left the kids. I just laughed as I started trotting back. It seemed that Kate noticed I wasn't right by her because she stopped and waited for me to catch up. Then we went back together.

It didn't take to much time to get back to where we took off, but when we did the kids swarmed us and started asking if their mom was OK. She said she was fine now, with my help of course. Our little reunion was short lived when someone clearing there throat caught our attention. We turned towards the wolf that was talking before we took off. It was only him and two others now. I guess he sent the others away.

"Its good to see you back here, both of you." The wolf said.

Kate and I looked at him strangely,"How do you know who we are?" Kate asked.

He pointed to our kids,"They told me. Everyone always wondered what happened to the two of you. There were a lot of rumors. Apparently none of them were true. Though I do find your story kind of amazing." The wolf explained.

I nodded my head, and I saw Kate do the same. "Ok, you know who we are. But who are you." I asked.

"Of course you two wouldn't remember me, coyote." He said with a little smile.

Kate and I looked at the wolf in front of us astonished. I knew I had seen him someplace before, I just couldn't place my paw on it. "Garth, is that you?" Kate asked.

"Yep, and can I say how wonderful it is seeing you two. And from what I've heard from your kids you've done quite well for yourselves." He said.

"Yah, I guess you can say that." I smiled, looking over at Kate and my kids.

Then I saw Kate put on a more serious face, and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Garth, can you please tell me what happened after I left. I really need to know." She pleaded.

Garth let out a deep sigh. Obviously, he didn't like to talk about it much.

"It was a terrible time, especially once my father found out you were gone again. He became furious and immediately declared war on the western pack. Battles raged on for months with no apparent end. My father was hell bent on taking the valley at any means necessary. Fourtunetly, he was eventually stopped. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process. After that, not many wolves remained. I know you may blame yourself for this, but in all honesty it really was my father's fault. I just wished we could of solved the problem a different way." He explained. As Garth told the story, I saw Kate become more and more at ease with herself. Her demons had finally been put to rest.

I than looked behind Garth to see two young male wolves, both looking similar to Garth. "Are those your children?"I questioned.

Garth smiled and nodded. "The bigger one is my oldest, Clyde and then my other son is named Samuel."

"Its good to meet you two." I said.

The two just dipped their heads.

"So I'm from what I've heard, you've already met our children." Kate said.

"Yep, and they're all very nice. I can see that you did a great job at raising them." He complimented.

There was a moment of silence after that. Until Garth spoke up again. "So I bet you want to see your family, right." Garth questioned.

Without hesitation, Kate rapidly nodded her head yes.

"Then come with me, I bet they'll be thrilled to see you again." Garth told her. He then turned around and started walking back in the direction from where he came.

I saw that Kate was ecstatic to be able to see her parents again. Even the kids looked eager to finally meet their grandparents. Then there was me. I didn't know how to react to this. I was terrified to be going to see Kates parents. I never told Kate this, but I gave a certain fear of her parents. Ever since I was a pup they always seemed to keep a stern eye on me. Its like they knew we would break pack law.

What scares me most if all is that I'm coming back with their daughter after two years of them not seeing her. Then they fins out that we're mates and we have kids, I don't want to even think of their reaction, especially Eve's.

I thought while Kate and Garth talked. Kate wanted to know more about what happened to the pack. From what I heard, after the war it was actually Garth and Lilly that married and united the now Jasper pack. That kind of suprised me to hear that. I didn't see Garth as that kind of wolf, but I guess I was wrong.

They also decided to move all the dens to a more secluded place so it would be harder to find them. They didn't want to lose any more wolves so they saw this as a smart move. Then they've been there ever since just doing every day things. Probably the most exciting thing to happen, according to Garth, was the birth of his pups. Being born from both Alpha and omega made a lot of wolves wonder what they were going to be like. Which really nothing is different with them. I would know.

After a walk that seemed to take forever, Garth finally said that we were here. I looked up as we walked through a bush. When we got to the other side I saw many wolves walking aroung, going about their own day not caring for our presence.

Garth ushered us to follow him and so we did. It seemed like no one really noticed us yet, not that I minded. I really didn't want a great big welcoming celebration anyway.

My thoughts were stopped when we came upon a den that stood out from all the others. Obviously, this was the leaders den. I silently gulped to myself. I was growing increasingly nervous. Then everyone started going in. I felt myself slowly walking forward with the feeling of something weighing me down. It seemed every step I took was harder then the last. This continued until we made it in to the den and saw to wolves asleep on the ground. One was tan l, the other grey. Winston and Eve.

It was still early in the morning so it made sence that they were still fast asleep. Garth quietly went over to them and nudged Winston. He groaned a little and mumbled something. Garth bent over and whispered something in his ear. He mummbled something again and then slowly started to get up.

"Who could it be this early in the morning?" He asked while turning around.

He set his eyes on us and looked back between Kate and I. It seemed to take him a second before he finally comprehended what was happening. Before I knew it, Kate was in the embrace of Winston. It kind of made me smile to see them reunited.

"Where... where have you been all these long years?" Winston asked.

Kate flattened her ears aginst her head. "I ran away." She told him.

"Why did you have to run away. If you didn't want to marry Garth you could have just told me. I would have called it off." He told her.

"That wasn't the only thing. I didn't want to be torn away from Humphrey." She said teary eyed.

Winston then seemed to notice me for the first time. He stared blankly at me. I gulped.

"I see. You ran away because the alpha and omega law prohibited you from being with Humphrey." Winston stated.

Kate and I both nodded our heads. Then he did something I didn't expect. He smiled at me warmly.

"I knew that somehow, you two would end up together." He said.

Kate seemed a little shocked too, I guess neither of us were prepared for him to be so nice.

"I mean, we figured that you and Humphrey left to be together. You two have only loved each other since you were little. Its honestly not at all suprising." He then faced me. "Welcome to the family." He said warm heartedly.

I felt a giant force of pressure just loft from me. Now that I knew that he wasn't mad at me for taking his daughter away from him I couldn't be more happier. After that he woke up Kate was was even more happy for Kates return. We re-explained everything to her and all she did was look at me with a smile and say 'such a nice boy' which I a way was kind of creepy.

We all talked for a bit until Kate and I remembered something. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet four of your grandchildren." Kate said while revealing our children.

Eve and Winston smiled and asked for their names and we told them. They said they were glad to have another pair of grandchildren. It was great to be back home and I could see that Kate really enjoyed it too. I would have to discuss with her us staying here, permanently. I bet she would love that. Also that way the kids would be able to mingle with other wolves. It would be great.

I smiled to myself knowing that I had such a great life. I had a loving mate, four wonderful children, and loving in-laws. My life may have gotten a rocky start but I can't say honestly that I would trade it for anything else. It seemed to all work out for me in the end. And now it's even better, being back in the place where we were born and raised. I just knew that my life was good and that it would continue to be awesome. Just so long as I had my family by my side.


End file.
